roamfandomcom-20200213-history
1158 Amussal Barbar Gibruny, C.
Amussal Barbar Gibruny (born -47, died -19) Linked by: 679 Craven Coltal Candoam, C. "When Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel marched on Roam after bringing Naechis to surrender, Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor was serving as an Officer in his army, and continued to do so throughout the Second Civil War against Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor and Amussal Barbar Gibruny. Neither of the Consuls attempted to move against Craven Coltal during the war, as acting against the Patriarch and Conduit of Candoam would have likely lost them popular support." 865 Young Sural Pavinny Ops, S. "War broke out between Machyal and Renyal a matter of days after his arrival at his new post, and although he was not familiar with the Aeran Well, his reputation as a leader and true Roaman preceded him. The Governor of Fuscry was the former Consul Ambyal Adesican, and his fellow Fuscrite well Captains were Devisal Voriel-Cuinsal, Tavengal Juctor-Glumal Voriel and Prellal Juctor-Amussal. Sural had served with Adesican's husband Ambyal Voriel Candoam in Crylalt, and convinced him to throw his support behind Machyal. The other Captains followed suit, pooling their troops and denying military support to Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor or Amussal Barbar Gibruny, the twenty-seven year old son of Hyberital Barbar Adesican who had preposterously been appointed as Consul by a cowed Senate. Many Senators that fled Roam at this time, fearing violence on the streets of the city, took up refuge with Sural and his army in Fuscry. The bulk of Renyal and Amussal's forces were in Inachria, which hated Machyal for his unwarranted raiding during the last civil war. Machyal was still in Crylalt, where he defeated Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor conclusively outside the walls of Delebram. The following year Machyal's legions landed in Scalify, and were met by Sural's Fuscrite army and the legions of other Captains loyal to his cause. Amussal Barbar Gibruny foolishly challenged the experienced general to battle near the Roaman Well, and was soundly defeated. Renyal had travelled south to command the forces in Inachria, hoping to reinforce those of Amussal before they could be brought to battle. He was murdered in his own camp, supposedly by mutineers amongst his most veteran troops, in an episode which has caught the imagination of many conspiracy theorists." 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. "Degnal was assigned by the Senate to the Zearchisian Well in Further Inachria at the outbreak of the Second Civil War, where he would safeguard the shipwrights with whom he had established a good relationship during the Crylaltian War. He was quite content to be moved far from the action, as he had no strong loyalties to either of the war's protagonists, Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel and his cousin Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, and correctly predicted that their would be continuing repercussions for being on the wrong side of the conflict. His superior at the Augyron Well was Hyberital Sarevir, who had been Consul at the end of the Provincial War. He was sixty-four, and married to Nusal Voriel-Lecarol Sarevir through Constrincas Voriel, whose father Parytal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor was Captain of the Tauson Well, also in Further Inachria. Hyberital was a distant cousin to both Machyal and Renyal, so had no strong allegiance to either one, and fairly unenthused by the constitutional arguments at stake. His husband Nusal's father was Lecarol Voriel-Lecarol Juctor, alongside whom Degnal had fought in the Battle off Gelebram Point and marched in triumph. The other two Captains were the Neluntian Hessaral Varagy at the Xaralisian Well and Uvinal Felegrin at the Ismisian Well, who also seemed quite content to keep their heads down. Although no formal agreement was ever reached, the Governor and his four subordinate Captains did not take any decisive actions during the war. Renyal and Amussal Barbar Gibruny roused the Inachrian populace to forming an army to fight against Machyal, who had callously raided the provinces during the First Civil War, but the well Captains remained at their posts. (Parytal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor died during the second year of the Second Civil War, but was replaced by Young Labyal Pagnucy Tividy, an inexperienced choice who showed both the lack of importance ascribed to the wells of Further Inachria and the limited pool of candidates available for Captaincies during the conflict.) Degnal's husband Young Vatial, however, was elected as Marshal in Roam, and fought in the Battle of Roam the following on the side of the hapless Amussal Barbar Gibruny against Machyal. He was taken prisoner until after the end of the war. Renyal died mysteriously in his camp in Nearer Inachria shortly afterwards, and the war was over." 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. "Not uncommonly for the time, Scruval's loyalties during the war were split. He had had fairly good relations with both Hyberital Barbar Adesican before his death, and had formed a grudging bond with Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel in Crylalt, and he had won the war against Naechis. Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor had supported his tax reforms during his time as administrator, but only lukewarmly, and his installation of Amussal Barbar Gibruny, son of Hyberital Barbar Adesican, as Consul as an attempt to curry favour with Hyberital's supporters struck Scruval as an embarrassingly transparent ploy. However, Scruval's husband Brillal was Renyal's god-brother and his father's husband Aloof Prellal Juctor was one of Renyal's chief commanders, and travelled with Renyal to Inachria to raise the Inachrian phalanxes there who hated Machyal for his unprovoked raiding of those provinces during the First Civil War." "The Battle of Roam was hardly a contest. Amussal Barbar Gibruny was too proud and poorly advised not to meet Machyal in the field rather than defend Roam-Beast and wait for reinforcements from Renyal, and was soundly defeated. Scruval's father's husband Aloof Prellal Juctor died during the battle, aged forty-five. Within weeks Renyal had died mysteriously in his camp in Inachria, and Moody Machyal was declared Dictator of Roam. " 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "The Roaman army opposing Moody Machyal in Crylalt was led by Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor and his son Vain Varbal Qualens Juctor. Vulgar Renyal and Amussal Barbar Gibruny, the son of Hyberital Barbar Adesican who had been installed as Consul to bolster the legitimacy of Renyal's faction, were raising legions in Scalify and particularly Inachria, where resentment for the Reaving by Moody Machyal seven years before was a powerful boon to recruitment. Moody Machyal, Proud Machyal and their captive commander Osa Tusk, who enjoyed discussing strategy with them over dinner, agreed that their forces needed to act decisively or else risk becoming outnumbered. Moody Machyal gambled that the Roaman forces defending the Spydoron Web would not oppose him, and that King Eurephon of Kyraspa would not move against him after years of cooperation, and was proved right on both counts. The hardened army which had invaded Pricia marched around Crylalt at an astonishing pace, fuelled by indignation at being declared traitors, and were at the walls of Delebram well before Vain Prellal expected them. Had Vain Prellal stayed behind the walls of the city, Moody Machyal might well have faltered, as a siege would have robbed his campaign of the momentum it required, but his nickname proved true and he arrayed his forces outside the walls of Delebram. " "Moody Machyal crossed from Delebram to Felegram early in the year, coordinating his arrival with that of Young Sural's army. The Felegrin Well was captained by Cortisal Qualens Candoam, who had marched his army to Roam-Beast to protect the Consul Amussal Barbar Gibruny. The port of Felegram was easily secured by the Fuscrite forces, and Moody Machyal's army returned to Scalify for the first time in over five years. Proud Machyal left his wife in Delebram in labour with what would be his third son, Nusal Sarevir-Machyal. Roam-Beast turned east unexpectedly at the Vaeran Well, travelling towards the Roaman Well for the first time in a decade. This was taken as a sign on both sides that a great battle would be fought, with the gods favouring heroic actions. Moody Machyal was happy to encourage this view, as it would encourage rash action on the part of the young Barbar, who would be far better served hiding behind the walls of Roam-Beast at least until he could unite his forces with those of Vulgar Renyal in Inachria later in the year. Moody Machyal's army marched along the Felegrin spoke of Semural's Spine and stood in wait at the Roaman Well. The local Captain was Fussy Ormanal Candoam, a pious man in his early sixties with limited military experience, who saw his role as a religious duty and did not offer any opposition to the army camped on his doorstep, particularly when presented with the omens of a decisive battle to be fought. As Roam-Beast approached its home well, Moody Machyal was overjoyed to see Barbar's army marching before it and drew up his own lines. Although Barbar's army was outnumbered, it closed for battle. Proud Machyal again led the cavalry on the flanks, opposing the Marshal Aloof Prellal Juctor who had declared his father a traitor as Consul along with Vulgar Renyal. Trusting the superiority of his own cavalry, he approached the enemy on the right flank with inferior numbers of Mughannean cavalry, sending the majority of his Roaman cavalry behind his father's lines to the left. Feigning a retreat in the face of a superior force, he withdrew right across the front lines between the two closing armies, drawing Aloof Prellal's cavalry out in front of their own men as they eagerly chased Proud Machyal down. The combined Roaman cavalry then counter-charged the disordered horses pursuing Proud Machyal, slaughtering them almost to a man in front of their infantry. Although the manoeuvre had been risky and ostentatious, it had the desired effect: morale amongst Moody Machyal's infantry soared while that of Barbar's men plummeted. Moody Machyal, confident that his flanks were secure, used his reserves to extend his line so that it completely enveloped that of Barbar's, while Proud Machyal's cavalry positioned themselves behind the enemy lines to pick off any units that tried to escape the encirclement. Amussal Barbar attempted to break out by charging forward at Moody Machyal himself, but was cut down easily. Barbar's army, surrounded and despondent, was nonetheless Roaman, and Moody Machyal offered them a similar offer as had been given to those at Delebram. Thanks to Proud Machyal's dramatic flair and Barbar's foolish heroics, almost the entirety of Barbar's army defected to the Machyals' cause." Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Dead Person Category:Consul Category:Barbar Category:Gibruny Category:Character Category:Roaman Category:Companion Category:Officer Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Officer 5 Times Category:Officer 6 Times Category:Consul in 2nd Civil War Category:Consul 2 Times Category:Defeated in Battle Category:Died in Battle Category:Died as Consul Category:Unelected Consul Category:Consecutive Consul Category:Officer in Crylaltian War